Who is this?
by Sachiya
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet..... He looks just like Inuyasha... And why is Inuyasha kissing another girl! 2 of my own OC
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone! I just had this idea that I just had to write. It might not be the best but I don't really care. It is something I just had to write for it to get out of my head. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story with my own characters!! I want to own Inuyasha!*cries*

It all started on a very beautiful morning, the sun was out, blue sky, green grass with spring flowers blooming and leaving there beautiful sent. Today was a special day! It is Kagome's Birthday. She is planning to bring or try to bring everyone of the Inu gang to her time for a birthday party! Kagome walked away from the well and headed for the village so she could tell them what today was! All of a sudden everything started to become bright, so bright that she has to use her hand to block her eyes from it. She felt herself lift into the air. It is how she always felt when she was going into the well. The next thing that happened was she landed very hard on her back.( I mean HARD) "OWW!.... What happened? Wait... Why am I back home???" Kagome started to get up when a shock of pain went through her back. She yelped out from the pain when Inuyasha came up to her."Kagome are you okay? Here I will help you up." He carefully lifted her up till she got to her feet. " Thank you Inuyasha" " What happened? One minute I am at the village and the next I'm here." All of a sudden they heard screams coming from the street. They both ran to the top of the stairs to Kagome's house and saw Sango and Miroku in the middle of the street about to attack the cars coming toward them. "No, Don't" Kagome started running down the stairs to try and stop them but she couldn't because her back started to hurt making her unable to move. Inuyasha just jumped down to them and grabbed both of them then jumped out of the way of the cars headed for them. "Inuyasha!" Both Sango and Miroku said together. Inuyasha took both of them up to where Kagome stopped running. "where are we Kagome?" Sango asked looking very confused yet scared at her new surroundings. " There were people in these things and trying to hurt us! They were coming to attack us when Inuyasha came and got us!" "No, no, no you got it all wrong Sango. This is my time, this is my house." Kagome pointed out her house to Sango and Miroku. " And those things are cars, and you were in the middle of the road were they drive the cars." " Hey! Where is Shippo? I haven't seen him at all today." Miroku asked looking in different directions and the things in the directions things he had never seen before fascinated him. " I haven't seen that little runt since yesterday. He must still be in the feudal era. Inuyasha crossed his arms, not really caring about Shippo at the moment. Then he turned his head and saw Kagome just start to fall. "Kagome!" He caught her and picked her up bridal style. "Kagome are you okay??" Inuyasha said worried. " She is hurt but where? Miroku touched her back and Kagome yelped out in pain yet once again. Inuyasha hated seeing her like this. " We need to take her to one of those places, I think Kagome called it Hospital, she even showed me where it is!" " What about Kagome's family?" " There not here, I check when I was looking for Kagome." They started down the stairs and this time CAREFULLY went across the street. On there someone had bumped into them. " Hey! Watch.... Landen?? What are you doing here? And with this girl in your arms??" She was talking to Inuyasha and he was looking at this weird girl that had just called him Landen. This girl was about Kagome's age and height and also had Kagome's body shape, had beautiful chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that was let down, she was very beautiful and she was wearing some blue jeans with a white working T-shirt. "Wait? She looks like Kikyo and she is also hurt! And your not Landen!! we will talk about his later come on we have to get her better, follow me we will take her to my house it is only 2 minutes away!" They were all looking at her in confusion! But they wanted to help Kagome out at the moment and would ask questions later. So they followed her to her house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at her house just like she said, in 2 minutes. She lived in a big house and only she was living there at the time. Her parents were never home and this time they went off to England for a year. "We'll take her to my room for the time being." She lead them up the stairs to her room. " Lay her down here" She pointed to her bed that was a full bed and had lots of pillows on it. "Okay now you to guys can go down stairs and you can stay and help me. Oh before you go what is your name?" " Inuyasha" " my name is Miroku" "and mine is Sango" " Hi, my name is Nienna, you can go now thanks, Sango can you please go into that bathroom and get me a cool washcloth?" " Um.. What exactly does this washcloth look like?? " Oh yeah, um.. How about you get the bandages out and ready and I will get the washcloth?" " Okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha and Miroku are waiting down stairs on the couch. Inuyasha is used to stuff in Kagome's time of course, but Miroku on the other hand was really confused on the new things that he has seen. But he found himself very comfortable on Nienna's nice big couch while thinking of Nienna and her beauty, and that the next chance he gets he is going to ask the _question_... but he also had someone very special on his mind as well.... Sango... Inuyasha had a lot on his mind. For one thing how does Nienna know Kikyo? And also why did she call him Landen when she first saw him? And how Kagome was most of all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well Nienna and Sango worked hard to carefully put bandages on Kagome so they wouldn't hurt her in the process. Kagome had made some noises when they had to flip her over but other than that she was okay. Nienna had been a nurse at the hospital for a year now but she stopped that when something unexpected happened to her. Nienna found out what was wrong with Kagome and she had somehow pinched a nerve that goes to the brain, that is what caused her to lose unconcenes( I am not sure if that is true but it is my story!! hehehehehehe and I am not sure about the spelling) and she had a vertebra moved out of place on her spine. She realigned Kagome's spine and gave her some medicine her to help her pain. Finally after about 1 hour Nienna and Sango went down stairs to meet Inuyasha and Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is she okay????" Inuyasha asked and standing up at the same time. "She is perfectly fine! I gave her some medicine for her pain, that way she can sleep better and get her strength back. She should be up in a few hours. She must of taken a big fall!!" Miroku then went up to Nienna took her hands in his and looked her strait in the eye. "Nienna you helped my friend I thank you for that. A lady of your beauty is very hard to come by now. And I was wondering if you.. He was cut off by Nienna "Oh but how can that be Sango is just as beautiful as me!! So is that lady upstairs that I helped! So I cannot agree with you! I am not your type anyways. Nienna looked at Miroku and smiled, then took her hand from his. " Another turned down hey Miroku, you still and probably always be a pervert." Inuyasha got a smile/grin on his face. " Thank you Sango for helping me upstairs, by the way what is that young ladies name anyway?" " Her name is Kagome" Sango told Nienna. "Hey Inuyasha can you come with me please?" "feh, sure" " we'll be right back you two, will you guys keep an eye on Kagome for me?" "Yes of course Lady Nienna" Miroku said. "Thanks" Nienna headed toward her back yard going into a shed, Inuyasha followed. When Nienna got inside the shed she waited by the door for Inuyasha. When Inuyasha got in the shed Nienna closed the door to the shed. " Okay Inuyasha I am going to show you something that you might think is really weird." "whatever it is I can handle it" "Well do you remember when I called you Landen? Um.. the reason I did that was because You look just like him!! I mean REALLY you look a like! Jump in this well! Trust me!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now why would a beautiful lady like Nienna want Inuyasha to follow her? You don't think that?*SMACK* "How can you think like that you pervert!!!!!" " Now that I think of it remember when Nienna said that Kagome looks like Kikyo? And how Nienna's first reaction to Inuyasha was calling him Landen? I wonder why she called him that and how does she know Kikyo?" " That is true what you are saying Miroku. I wonder the same thing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" First you have to grab on to my hand" " why would I have to do something like that?" " Just do it please, don't worry you can let go when we get there, so no more questions!" " why should I listen to a girl like you?" " If you must know you ow me for helping Kagome!" "Feh" Nienna grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they both jumped into the well. Then Inuyasha told Nienna to get on his back so they could get out of the well. 

"All we did was jump into the well! I don't get the whole point of jumping down here!" " Just jump out of the well and then you will understand!" Inuyasha jumped out of the well and with surprised Nienna was right! Inuyasha was very shocked to be back in his own time!!! " I told you, and now you know my secret! I am able to travel to your time just.. And by the look of it your friend Kagome can do the same." " I don't know what your trying to do but it isn't working! I want to know how you know Kikyo!!" " Oh Kikyo, she helps the people of the next village. The one beyond that village." Nienna pointed out the village that was on the mountain about a days walk. " anyways we can talk about that later, right now I want you to me someone that I know. Stay here okay. I will be right back." Nienna started to run off into the woods that were in front of them. Then Inuyasha heard a scream and saw that there was a very large demon! He knew that Nienna was the one who screamed so he headed into the woods to go save her. He then saw her in a clearing being chased when the demon was about to eat Nienna Inuyasha pulled out is sword (I am sorry I don't know how to spell it and I don't really want to think about it) and when he did a giant light went right through the demon killing it in an instant. Inuyasha was shocked when he saw a half-breed walk up to Nienna and hugged her. " are you okay Nienna?" Nienna was now crying in fear, that was the closest she had ever been to becoming demon food. Inuyasha ran over to were Nienna was but he stopped when he saw.... HIMSELF hugging Nienna!!! "Oh Landen *sob* I was *sob* scared more scared than I have ever been being attack by a demon.. " shh, your okay you know that nothing will ever happen to you when I am alive! I will always protect you no matter what!!!" " Promise?" " I promise with all my heart!!" Landen then turned around and saw Inuyasha there just watching them. " What do you want? If you think that your getting any of our jewel shards then you are terribly mistaken!!!" " Landen it is okay.. I helped his friend in my time. I just wanted to show him that I can travel here just like he can, he is from this time and his friend that I helped is able to do the same thing as me travel here to the feudal era." Landen finally realized that they looked just like each other. " Why does he look just like me?" "Ya but there is one thing that tells you a part! Your eyes, His eyes are gold and your are beautiful dark blue eyes." Nienna blushed after she had said that. " You better get home now Nienna, it is getting late and I don't want you to get attacked again. Not that I wouldn't protect you or anything." Landen smiled at Nienna. "Enough with the mushy stuff, I am still confused and I want to know why he looks so much like me!" " I told you I will explain later" " Nienna how about I take you home just in case?" " I would like that a lot! Come on Inuyasha we need to check on Kagome she should be up by now." " Why won't anyone listen to me?? Fine lets go" They went back into the well and got back out of the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I am going back to Kagome's house to get her backpack. I will be back tell her that." " will do Inuyasha" Nienna smiled at Inuyasha reassuring him that she would. Inuyasha jumped off to fetch Kagome's backpack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miroku and Sango were exploring Nienna's house when Kagome woke up and slowly got up and looked for Inuyasha. She was unsure where she was but she managed to find the kitchen where there was a sliding glass door. " Inuyasha? Where are you?" She looked out the door to find what she thought was Inuyasha with Nienna. Now Kagome doesn't know Nienna and was wondering why Inuyasha was with this strange and beautiful girl. Not to mention close to her. All this stuff was happening and it was her Birthday! She couldn't believe what happened next. Kagome stood watching Inuyasha and Nienna.~~" I just wanted to thanks you again for saving me I was really scared as you could see. And I also want to tell you something very important I must tell you before anything else happens! I.." Landen put his finger over Nienna's lips not letting her speak. " No I must tell you something Nienna." " So her name is Nienna! How do you know this girl Inuyasha?" " I must tell you before you say anything, I was so terrified that I wasn't going to save you in time today, right then I thought of losing you and I just knew that I couldn't live without you! You are so special to me and such a beautiful person as well as a wonderful most loving person ever! You deserve way better than me but I must tell you that.. that ... I LOVE YOU Nienna!! and I always will!! " " You love me? I Love You Too! I always have since the first time we meet!! Your right I don't deserve you I am not any good for you!! But if you are willing.. Nienna was cut off by a very passionate kiss from Landen or in Kagome's eyes Inuyasha! " Inuyasha I can't believe that you would do something like that! It is my birthday and good things are suppost to happen to me on my birthday!!! First you love Kikyo and the this Nienna! And all this time that we have been together means nothing to you!!! I can't believe you!!!" Kagome then slowly made her way to the front door and then opened to door to leave! " I can't handle this pain anymore! He has done this to me to many times!" Kagome didn't even try to keep her tears back, she just kept crying her heart out. She was still really sore from earlier but she didn't care. She just kept walking as fast as she could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I am going to Check on Kagome now, would you like to stay for awhile? I would love and enjoy your company!!? Please for me?" "I will stay for the night to make sure that your safe." Landen did his loving smile toward Nienna which she loved so much! " Come on Landen I will make you your favorite dish.. Ramen!!!" "Yeah!!!!!" " Just let me go check on Kagome, I wonder where Miroku and Sango are, if you see anyone Landen don't kill them they are also friends of Inuyasha." Nienna started up the stairs and went into her room where Kagome was. She walked over to her bed and moved the covers to find that Kagome wasn't there! " Oh No! Where did she go?!! This isn't good!!!! She is still ill and she can't be out by herself!! LANDEN!!!!! " Nienna ran down the stairs and told Landen that Kagome was gone. They both searched the house finding Sango and Miroku and making them help as well. Landen went by the door and noticed that it was opened and the sent of a miko girl went outside. He told Nienna and they told Miroku and Sango to stay at the house and look and they were going to look outside. " She couldn't of gone far could she Landen?" " No she didn't get far I can still smell her, she just left about 5 min. ago by the sent." " Okay then do you know which way she went?" " Sure do ask no more, hop on Nienna I will take you to her." Nienna got on to Landen's back and then he followed Kagome's sent. " I am almost home. It won't be too much longer I hope. I hope that I never have to face Inuyasha again! I still believe that he would do that! But it mostly my fault! I should have told him how I feel a long time ago!!! I should face him just one last time and tell him how I feel about him, and how he keeps breaking my heart and expects me to be the same."

" Landen you should take me to Inuyasha so I can tell him what has happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh Lookie it finally ended!! I hope it isn't that bad to stop here, but if you like it , I am almost done with the second chapter it should be up today or tomorrow. I don't know yet. But if you did like you should REVIEW and tell me please!!!! I BEG YOU! I am happy cause this is the longest chapter I have ever written!!!

*people in backround clapping*

Thank you thank you.! PLEASE REVIEW!! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOO MUCH HAPPIER THAN I ALREADY AM! PLEASE!!! Flames are welcome. Thanks!! CHEESE! 

~Anime Nienna~


	2. Chappie 2

HI all I told you that I would have the next chapter up and running!! Please enjoy this chapter, and of course please REVIEW!! Thanks so much for the reviews so far ,keep them coming!!!! Thanks

Disclaimer: I soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*takes breath*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sadly don't own Inuyasha....... *pouts*

Chapter 2: 

"Landen you should take me to Inuyasha so that I can tell him what has happened. Okay?"

" Fine with me as long as he promises to keep you safe while I get Kagome." 

"Okay... I love you Landen! " Nienna hugged Landen around his neck cause she was still on his back. 

" I Love you too Nienna! "

" There is Inuyasha, HEY INUYASHA!" Inuyasha looked up to see Nienna and his so called twin coming towards him. When they landed Nienna got off of Landen's back. 

" Inuyasha I have bad news. I don't know how to say it but... Kagome is gone!"

" You mean.. gone? But how can that be she was fine when I left! I can't believe that.." *WACK* "

" No Stupid! When I say gone I don't mean dead, I mean gone as in walked off and can't find her!" Landen laughed at Inuyasha for a minute. Then Nienna turned her head to look at Landen. 

" Landen you can go get Kagome now, Inuyasha well keep me safe till you get Kagome."

" You heard the girl, You are taking care of her while I'm gone so Nothing better happen to her you hear!" 

" Ya, Ya ,Ya but I should be the one looking for Kagome not you. I know her sent better than anyone!" ( What is this???)

" Inuyasha I know you want to but let Landen do it. He already knows where she is and he will just bring her to my house."

" Fine! I can't believe that I have been listening to you all day! Your just like Kagome, at least you can't sit me."

" What do you mean? I can't sit" THUD!

"Hey what did you do that for! Wait... how did you do that?" ( sorry it couldn't be helped.heheheheheheeh me bad *smiles*)

"Do what?"

"Use sit on me, only Kagome could do that!" 

" Oh yeah Landen had some prayer beads when we first meet. He tried to kill me you know! But some kind lady gave me some prayer beads to put on him."

" Who was this lady?" 

" Um.. Kaede. She is the younger sister of Kikyo! Me and Kikyo were the best of friends until they had her protect the Jewel of Four Souls. I didn't hear from her since, but just a little bit ago she tried to hurt Landen, she wasn't herself. But I threw Landen's sword at her and it sliced her arm." Inuyasha grabbed Nienna's sleeve.

" Why did you do that!" 

" She was my best friend in the world, and she didn't want anything to do with me! As well as try and kill the one I love! So I had no choice! You have no idea how hard that was for me." 

"So you love Landen. Why would you waste your time on him?...Would you still want to be with him if he promised something like his life to another?"

" Well for one thing he loves me back, he told me so himself earlier! And of course I would stay by his side no matter what. I love him and the least I could do is stay by him till he for filled his promise. But by then hopefully he would have changed his mind. That is exactly how I feel!" Nienna had a special gift, that gift was to see in someone's heart and know what emotions that were in them at the time. Right then she felt a very horrible pain and sorrow in Inuyasha's heart. 

" Inuyasha? Do you love Kagome?" Inuyasha was shocked at her question but for some reason he felt as if he trusted her for the longest time even if they just meet, and he also felt as if he could not lie. 

" I cannot lie to you for some reason. I do!"

" That is what I thought, why won't you tell her?"

"Cause I loved Kikyo and.."

" That is no reason to give up on someone as wonderful as Kagome! When I was putting on her bandages and Sango went to get more water, I felt a love in her. A love like I have for Landen! She then said the words" Inuyasha I need you, please do not leave me alone without my one and only true love!"

"She did.. why would she say something like that to someone who has treated her with hatred and broken her heart to many times!" 

"That doesn't matter, she can't hate you no matter what! She loves you and you know it!! To me no matter how much Kikyo is like family or friend, she will never be the same since that soul person( forgive me I forgot what she was but you know what I mean) brought her back to life!"

" You know about that?" 

" Yes of course Kieade keeps me updated on stuff, and anyway I went to her funeral. I hated so much to see her go but now I know that all that time I wanted her to come back, her coming back as a clay pot with young women's souls in her to keep her among the living is such a Horrible thing! As hard is it for me to say this.. I wish she would go back!"

" But I don't get how I could break a promise with her."

"Inuyasha no matter what promise or anything you told Kikyo is all a lie! How can you promise something to someone when they are dead! You can't go off Promising things to clay pots! (Ya that just isn't right !heehawed) I am sorry to be so right to the point but if you were to choose Kikyo over Kagome for any reason.. You are the STUPIDEST Person to ever live!" ( wow that really was right to the point.. I wish I was like that... sometimes*smiles*) Nienna then got off the steps and started down them.

*Inuyasha's thoughts* _I never thought of it like that. For all I know she could be wrong, but for some reason I like to believe her!*_end thoughts* " Nienna wait up!! Inuyasha ran and got to her before she could reach the street.

" What????"

" Landen told me to keep you safe from harm now didn't he? And anyway I still owe you for helping Kagome!"

Nienna got a small smile on her face. "Yes he sure did." Inuyasha now wanted to get back to Kagome...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Landen Finally saw Kagome up ahead, even if he had never seen her before she had the scent that he was following not to mention bandages wrapped around her. He jumped in front of of her and got yelled at..

" Go Away! I don't want to see your face!"

" Well then don't look at my face. Your not even sup post to be out of bed are you?"

" Why would you even care?!"

" No reason really, come on lets go!" He reached for her hand only to get slapped by it.

" Hey! There was no need for that! Now I said come on!" He didn't have any patience with Kagome so he picked her up and headed for Nienna's house.

" PUT MT DOWN NOW! You have NO right! SIT! "........ Nothing happened, she looked at Inuyasha's neck to find that the Prayer Beads were not there. She couldn't help but cry. The man that was holding her had betrayed her yet once again. 

" Don't cry. I don't like it when girls like you cry. Nienna did the same thing earlier right after I saved her from the Demon that was about to kill her. I don't know what I would have done without her. I have never seen such a love in a person and just for wanting to help people.."

" Why should I care about this Nienna when I don't even know her."

"Well for one thing she saved your life believe it or not... okay where here."

" KAGOME! " Kagome turned her head only to see Inuyasha running towards her to see if she was okay. " Inuyasha? But I thought.." She looked up at the man that was holding her. " But your Inuyasha..wait... You have blue eyes and Inuyasha doesn't have blue eyes!?" 

" Oh yeah, forgive me I forgot my name is Landen. Nice to meet you Kagome."

" Kagome are you alright? You were stupid for running off like that! You could have been hurt more than you already are!" Inuyasha rubbed in.

" I'm sorry Inuyasha I just thought... well I guess I wasn't thinking."

" You got that right... but it is my fault. If I had stayed I could have stopped you from leaving like you did. Why did you leave anyway?" Nienna then came up to Kagome saving her from the question.

"Kagome lets get you inside before you get sick. I will check you wounds again. Sango would you?"

" Of course. Come on Kagome.." Sango put her arm around Kagome and walked her into the house with Nienna. Inuyasha then walked up to Landen.

" Thanks "

" For what? Oh getting Kagome. You should thank Nienna. You are luck that she is still alive. I know I am grateful for Nienna still being around. Inuyasha, just because your a half-breed doesn't mean that you can't show more affection to humans. At first I didn't like showing things like that because I knew it was a weakness. But after I almost lost Nienna to that demon.. None of that matters anymore. Inuyasha if you want some advise well here is some.. Go with the new life around you and leave the dead old past behind! That is what I had to do." Landen walked off into the house.. then poked out his head again."Oh by the way we are having my favorite tonight.. Ramen!!" Landen then went back inside leaving Inuyasha to think.

" Should I really forget all about Kikyo and make Kagome my life?" He thought about what Landen had said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock knock* "Come in"

" Kagome can we talk?"

" Sure what about?"

  
" Kikyo "

"Oh"

"I have been thinking a lot now and I found out that... that....."

" That what Inuyasha?"

" that I am going to break my promise with Kikyo and be with my one true love.. Nienna"

" What???? This can't be happening! NO!" Just then Kagome awoke from her little nap. She was sweating and kept thinking about when Landen kissed Nienna and she had thought it was Inuyasha. " WHy is al this haunting me?? It is soo hot .. I need a glass of water.......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh look this is over again... Oh well.. the 3rd chapter is half way written!! YAY! Oh yeah I hope that the way I put the chapter helped a little!! anywaz PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU SOO MUCH!!!!! PLEASE!!! Okay I will only put up the next chapter if I get reviews. Even one review is fine.. NO NOT REALLY , please for me.. make me happy..... bye bye 

P.S. Please visit my other friends and their stories!! names:

Racyone

GettingMad

Jen23

Tear of Fate

cutebaby

Jess Angel

SporkGoddess

KawaiiChica

Miake Yuy

Nibzo

Tomoe2Kenshin

Paupu-Kairi

Turtle Lover

inudbz

Kaoru Himura2

Anzu2

cutebaby

Misou

totodile style

super-kitsune

Mori'quessir

Nogitsune Krist

Hinoiri Fighter

Soccer C.C

Another-Bad-Author

Shippo123

The Notorious Cat

Lakwakwa-Merry.


	3. Chappy 3: NO! SAD EVIL! Kikyou of course...

Hi everyone! How are you today? I finally got the 3rd cahpter done and up!! YAY! It took some thinking but I finally found something to else to put in it to make it better!! Well I hope it is like that anyways. Please REVIEW!!!! Enjoy... ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: This is sooooo EVIL to say.. but... I don't own Inuyasha.. oh well at least I own Landen.. He looks like Inuyasha but with blue eyes and I love blue eyes!!!( I don't just like blue eyes but I like Blue eyes A Lot) So I guess all things are good!

Nienna: HEY! No one owns Landen except himself and ME!

Me: Ya in your dreams!!! I am the one who thought of him and made him so I OWN HIM!!! Top that Nienna! Oh wait I am a nice person... *evil grin* 

Hiei: I like the evil grin on you! *evil grins back* 

Me:0_o um.. Hiei honey your not suppost to be in this fic.. sorry.. I will see you later!!!!( you have to read GettingMad's.. her story that I am in YAY! I play Mya. anyway..) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3:

Later on Kagome, Nienna and Sango became good friends. Inuyasha and Landen got better acquanted but at the moment they both were enjoying their favorite food.. Ramen!! Miroku was just sitting in a corner of the room and watching the girls talk about Inuyasha and Landen are a like and not just by there looks. 

"Come on lets go outside since it is soo nice out there!" Nienna got up and grabbed Kagome and Sango's hand. Then started to walk out the door pulling both girls with her. " On Landen can I show them? Please I promise I will stay close so then nothing happends like last time.!!"

" I guess, but on one condition! Only if I can check on you in a little bit to make sure that you are okay!.."

" Fine by me!" Nienna smiled at him and then pulled Kagome and Sango outside and into the shed. " Okay this is going to sound really weird but.. I can travel back in time like you Kagome.."

" Oh that.. I already knew that.. There was no other way that you would meet someone who looks like Inuyasha here in this time!"

" I didn't think that it was true but now I finally believe it." Sango still thinks all this is weird but just follows along with everything.. 

" Well since you know I want to show you where me and Landen have camp at.. It is very beautiful where we stay and I really want to show you. Come on in this well you have to have ahold of me for some reason. So please take my hands both of you so then we can go.." They grabbed her hands and all three of them jumped in. ( the blue stuff happends ya ya ya next) They climbed out luckly Nienna had out a rope ladder that she had put there for all those times she went home and back. " Oh yeah before I forget to ask.. Kagome why do you look like Kikyou?( This whole time I was spelling her name wrong so I fixed it.. I stil think she is evil!) 

" You know Kikyou? " 

" Yes I do, is that a bad thing?"Sango knew that Kagome wouldn't want to explane so she did for her.

"Well Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyou."

" Really... I wonder why I never heard of you from Kieade."

" Well know you know my secret." Kagome looked down and stared at the ground, she didn't want to be know as just Kikyou's reincarnation again, especially to her new friend.

"Well you might be her reincarnation but you are soo much different than her. You are your own person. Never let anyone tell you dfferent same goes for you Sango. No matter what people say about you the only thing that matters is what you think about yourself. Anyway Kagome you are so much better than her. Her heart is now cold and full of hatrid! Kikyou isn' t the same anymore and she isn't a part of my life anymore."

" Thanks that makes me feel much better."

"So you really think that Nienna! Well som much for your friendship." The girls turned around and saw Kikyou standing behind them.

" What are you doing here Kikyou?"

" Well I just wanted to ask for Landen's help that's all."

" Why would he ever help you Kikyou! He isn't stupid!"

" Well since he isn't going to help me and I know that you wouldn't even think about helping me I guess I will get Inuyasha by force! I still don't know why he wastes his time on my stupid reincarnation! Your so helpless you always need him to save you! Well that isn't going to be happening anymore! He is coming he with me!" Kagome realized that what she had said was true. She didn't want her to take Inuyasha away!

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY KIKYOU! " Kagome had it with Kikyou and all of her talk.She new that she couldn't stop her but at least she could try.!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I am going to check on Nienna and the girls now." Landen headed for the door.

"Wait we will come with you." Miroku go up off the couch which he found himself comforably on again. Inuyasha followed after them both.

"Inuyasha I think you should bring Kagome her backpack. Maybe we will look for shards while we are there."

" Your right Miroku , she would probably want it anyway." 

" Okay then we will go ahead. By the way you can go through by yourself now, since you have been through with Nienna once you can keep going through by yourself. Meet you there, come on Miroku." They went outside and into the well. When they got out of the well they found Kikyou about to attack Nienna.. Sango was on the ground hurt and bleeding. She got hit by Kikyou's arrow luckly Kagome took one of hers that she had and shot it at Kikyou's arrow and made it move off to the side so it only gave Sango a big cut on her arm.

"Sango!" Miroku ran to Sango to see if she was still okay. Kagome was there on the ground with her at the moment trying to stop the bleeding while Nienna was futher away trying to keep Kikyou back from hurting anyone else.

"NIENNA!!!! NO! WATCH OUT!!" Nienna turned to look at Landen.

"Landen... " She then turned and felt an arrow go through her stomach at that very second. 

" NIENNA!!! " Landen then ran up to Nienna and held her in his arms letting tears run down his face. " Nienna don't die on me please don't die on me!!!! I need you Nienna! I Love You please do not leave me without you!!!!" He hugged her close.

" Landen..... I .. am so glad.. that *cough* you are here. Please do not cry I am going to be fine trust me." She looked at him and smiled. She then took her hand and slowly put it up to his face to cup his cheek. " I Love You Landen! Promise that you wll never leave me alone... ever..."

" I promise! Just don't give up on me now okay?" He managed to get a faint smile across his face for Nienna.

"okay" she closed her eyes and her head fell to the side.( You know how it looks when someone dies on.. anything with a sad part. well you get it)

"Nienna!!!!!" he took her and shook her but nothing happend " Nienna! Please answer me!!!" He put Nienna down slowly and carefully. " You will pay for what you did to Nienna! She didn't deserve what you did to her! SHe was a kid innocent girl that loved and cared for people like you! SHe was your best friend and you go off and..... You are going to DIE! I will make sure of that!!" He pulled out his sword then charged at Kikyou!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Finally I found where Miroku put Kagomes backpack. Now it is time to go back to my time. I hope that everything is okay." he jumped down and then jumped up to the top again. He looked and saw Miroku and Kagome hovering over Sango to stop the bleeding and then saw Nienna laying on the ground with an arrow in her. He took the backpack to Kagome real quick then looked to find that Landen was charging at Kikyou with his sword! " What is going on? kik..Kikyou NO!" Kikyou then pulled another arrow out and was about to shoot Landen when she saw Inuyasha jump in front of him. 

"What are you doing Inuyasha! Get out of my way!" 

"No! I don't want anymore of this Kikyou! I want all this to be over. No more hurting any of my friends!!"

" They are of no use to you Inuyasha! My reincarnation even told me that you weren't going to come with me! SO I showed her that she shouldn't mess with us!"

" Mess with us! You hurt my friends and said it was us!" Inuyasha then thought of what Nienna had told him when Landen was looking for Kagome: How can you promise something to someone when they aren't really there, you can't tell a clay pot that you would do somthing like that! " Kikyou I have to tell you something" Kagome is now over to Nienna and watching Inuyasha go to Kikyou.Tears start to fall from her eyes uncontrolably. "Why are you doing this to me Inuyasha... SHe just killed Nienna and hurt Sango..She has broken Landen's heart and is about to break mine as well! "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh I made another bad ending didn't I? Well I hope not.. I am going to start right away on the 4th chapter!! I am really getting into this story myself so that I why I have been writing so much! I am happy this is another long chapter!! Well to me anyways. This is a fun story!! And don't worry EVERYTHING turns out good in the end of course!! I don't like bad endings that much. There is only one thing left to do and that is your job.. can anyone guess?????? it is called please : REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! Thanks ever so much for all the reviews so far...... ehehehehehehehehehehehehe


	4. Chappy 4: Kikyou is finally Nienna is Y...

This is the next chapter!! I am happy that it is going so long. And well. I like it anyway … Please review this chapter as well.. I want reviews please. I am going to try and make this one a good as possible!! Everything starts to unfold in this one with all the tragedy and stuff.. I don't want to give away any details so you will just have to read!!!! Enjoy!!!!!

Disclaimer: read the other chapters disclaimers!!!!!!!

Me: On With Story!!!!

~~  


Chapter 4: Conclusion to Kikyou!

" I have something to tell you Kikyou!" Inuyasha said trying to find a way to say this and in front of Kagome. 

"Get out of my way Inuyasha! She killed My Nienna! I have to get my revenge! There is No stopping me!" Landen then started to charge at Kikyou again only to get stopped before he got to her. " I said MOVE!"

" I can't this isn't your battle… I will deal with this okay." Inuyasha then turned back to face Kikyou. " Kikyou I am ready." Kagome then stood up and slowly walked towards him. 

" Inuyasha…..no…." She couldn't believe what she just heard. She didn't want to leave well not yet anyway. This was happening to fast for her now. She then ran as fast as she could to Inuyasha.

" Kagome no.. don't!' Miroku had yelled out to her but she didn't listen. She kept going not stopping until she reached him. When she got to him she grabbed him into a hug not letting go. 

" Inuyasha ….. I …. Love you! I know that I can't stop you but please don't go! I need you here!! Please Inuyasha!" She cried really hard while still hugging his chest. Inuyasha was really shocked.. She did love him! He then hugged her back not wanting to let go. 

"Kagome…. I have to do this… It will all be okay in the end I promise! I Love you too Kagome.. I have for the longest time. I have to do this!!! Go back to over to Nienna.. try and clean her up for Landen okay.. and dry those tears.. there is no need for them.." Inuyasha wiped her tears away with his hand, then gave her a small kiss on the lips. He then left her by standing up and going back to Kikyou.. "Kikyou I am ready…"

" Good now lets go! I have been waiting all this time for this.!"

"I am ready… ready to stop the lie that is between us! Kikyou…"

"What !!!! You are coming with me!! You have to! For all the things that you have done to me!!!

. Your not really alive anymore! Your just a clay pot that looks like her. I promised my life to someone who isn't really here. That means I never really made that promise!! I should let Landen do what he wants with you but I'm not going to let him.. I want to do something that I should have a long time ago when you first came back. " Inuyasha then took out his sword. " I am sorry " he then slashed it across Kikyou's body and she fell to the ground. All the remains of Kikyou went to ashes and flew of into the wind. Kagome was so shocked yet so very happy! 

" Inuyasha! " she ran up to him and gave him another hug. He gave a hug back in return.. 

" I told you everything was going to be okay in the end now didn't I."

" You sure did!" Kagomes eyes started to fill with happy tears then saw Landen fall to his knees.

" It is all over now.. Nienna is…… gone… Kikyou, the one responsible is dead. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and walked over to Landen. Kagome then walked over to Nienna to clean her up when she saw Nienna move her hand and she took a breath! " Landen.." Nienna said in a whisper… 

" Nienna!!!!! LANDEN SHE IS ALIVE!!! NIENNA IS STILL ALIVE!!!" Sango got up with Miroku and went over to Nienna..

" She is.. she really is still alive!!! " Landen then got up so fast. He ran to her and bent down to where she was laying.

"Nienna!!! I can't believe it!!! I was so scared Nienna!! I thought I lost you!! " He took his hand and touched her face and then kissed her forehead. Inuyasha put on a smile and walked over to everyone.

" Looks like you're the lucky one Landen." Landen looked up at Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha for what you did. We should all get back. We have had a tough day haven't we."

*whispers* " Yes we have Landen…. We should go back so I get everyone fixed up."

*chuckles* " Nienna.. there is no way you will be able to fix the others up when you are the one who needs the fixing up! We need to get that arrow out of you too. It looks like you'll need stitches." Landen put Nienna up carefully bridal style. They all headed for the well and jumped down. They climbed back out and took Nienna inside. She kept bleeding and wouldn't stop. " We need to take you to the hospital now okay?"

" No.. I can take care of her and anyways the hospital is to far away from here. Inuyasha can you get a mattress and bring it down here to lay her on. Miroku can you get my bag from over there, and Sango can you help me with the arrow? " 

" Yes of course I can." Inuyasha and Miroku did what Kagome said and then Landen laid Nienna down on it. Landen was about to leave the room when Nienna grabbed his shirt.

" Please stay here with me! I can't do this alone." 

"Sure Sweetie don't worry everything is going to be okay." Landen sat down and put Nienna's head on his lap. She grabbed tightly to him as he stroked her hair and held her hand.

"We are going to have to break the arrow while it is inside her and then pull both sides out at once. Sango get the stuff ready." Kagome grabbed the arrows on both sides and try to break it but she couldn't. Inuyasha then came up and put his hands on hers.. and helped Kagome break the arrow.( Now remember that the arrow is all the way through and only a little bit of both sides are sticking out so they couldn't break a part on the outside if you know what I mean.) The Arrow broke in the first try with Inuyasha helping. Nienna cried out in pain as it broke. She made an even tighter grip on Landen's arm. He still sat there telling her it is okay over and over while still stroking her hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finally finished stitching her up on both sides. The arrow luckily didn't hit any organs or major nerves. They gave Nienna some pain killers and left Landen and her to be. Hopefully she would soon cry herself to sleep, that way she can finally relax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha?...." He looked at Kagome.

"Yes Kagome?"

" Why did you do that..... why did you give up Kikyou to be with me....?" Miroku knew that he should leave them be, so he did and only to go see Sango.( Of course heheheheheheheh)Inuyasha said nothing.. 

"Because..... Kagome like I told you before.... I.. Love you! I couldn't give that up. Nienna and Landen both gave me some advise about that and it made me think. Why would I go with Kikyou when she is dead. Even if I did owe her.. I never will owe anything to a clay pot." (I love that term for Kikyou!! Sorry I have issues with Kikyou.. I really don't like her! I like her before she was dead but that is it!) Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's arm and rested her head against it.

"Inuyasha.... I love you too." Kagome said. Inuyasha put her on his lap and put his arms around her. He then rested his head on the top of hers.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku, thank you for helping me with my arm. I really appreciate it!" Sango then felt something......*SMACK!*( that one sounded like it REALLY hurt!!)

" Oh yet once again it was worth the pain.." Miroku said with a REALLY red hand mark on his face.

" PEVERT!" Sango yelled into his ear! *Sango thinking*_ maybe I can get some prayer beads from Kieade for Miroku!!! He REALLY needs them!.. but I am kind of used to him....WHAT AM I THINKING!!!!!!!_*stops thinking* " Miroku can you help me with this bandage? DON'T even think about it! I will hit you SO HARD that your ancestors will feel it and cry from the pain! In other words... I WILL KILL YOU!" 

" Don't worry I won't...." He walked up to her and helped her.........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feudal Era:

"Well so far my plan has worked out perfectly. Kikyou is finally dead and I can get all the shards for myself. Then I will use the trust and love between Landen and Nienna to taint the Jewel of the Four Souls. Then soon that will be the end of Inuyasha!" *VERY evil laugh*...( I mean EVIL! E-V-I-L!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nienna soon drifted into a deep sleep. She still has her head on Landen's lap. He is also still stroking her hair to make sure that she stays asleep.

" I love you so much Nienna" he whispered to her in her sleep. " More than you will ever know. Nothing will ever come between us.. I never want to fight with you. I want to be with you forever and raise children of our very own. Then live happily ever after..." Even though Nienna was asleep she heard everything that was said to her and she thought the exact same thing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

WOW! I really liked this chapter!!! Nienna is still alive! YAY! I told you I didn't like sad endings! *smiles* anyway, Who was that EVIL person that was talking in the middle of my chapter! Who does he think he is anyway??? Well you are just going to have to guess or just keep reading . hehehehehe! DO you still like that story so far??? Well then tell me with the very WONDERFUL word...REVIEW!!! Oh that is such a nice word. And if you have ANY idea's to help me please do.. I am running out of idea's but I still have a few. But I need some more to help me. Okay then thanks for listening to me ramble on and on for this short time.

~Anime Nienna~ ( by the way no I am not Nienna in the story! *smiles wink wink* I just used the name for the story! I am telling the truth!)


	5. IM WHAT!

Hey! I finally got this posted and up! sorry I was working on a romance story of FictionPress.com if anyone wants to read it my name on there is WeirdlyKewl and it is called Worthy. hehehehe and if you go to my profile you can go to my favorites there and see my friend Ivy's work there too! hehehehe! oh and pwease for me read GettingMad and Racyone's stories or at least one of them.. plwease! anyways on with la' story! hehehehehehehe

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! but I like to watch the new episodes that are on now!! ehehehehehehehe

Chapter 5: I"M WHAT??

Later on Landen asked Nienna to marry him. Of course she said yes and they got married a few weeks later. They didn't have a big wedding, but Kagome thought it was the best wedding she had ever seen! Nienna dressed in the traditional white dress and Landen in a black Tux. (Which he looks good in may I add.) They got married in Nienna's back yard Yellow, white and light blue ribbons and streamers everywhere on this beautiful spring morning. The Inu gang made the wedding cake which turned out to be beautiful! They never went on a Honeymoon because of Nienna's wound. It was still healing.

A few Months later

Everything was going good. Nienna got much better and was almost normal. It had been about 3 months since the accident. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango came over everyday to check on Nienna and Landen. They both were always just fine. But lately Nienna had been feeling really sick. "I think that I should see a doctor. I haven't been feeling good for about 3 weeks, I thought that is would have past by now."

"Okay Nienna, maybe Kagome and Sango would go with you."

"That's a good idea Landen... I am going to call and make an appointment." Nienna walked over the phone, started to pick it up. "oh-no" she then ran to the bathroom to get sick again. Landen went to her just in case, her wound hurt every time this happened. The Inu gang came over to check on Nienna once again. They knew that she hadn't been feeling good so they helped her out a lot.

"She has been getting sick every day now. Do you know what is wrong?"

Inuyasha asked Landen. "Actually we don't know. I am getting worried more cause of her wound. It hurts her every time she gets sick."

Nienna, Kagome and Sango went to the door. "Landen, we are going to the doctor now. We will be back in a while. Oh, by the way if any of you get hungry there is Ramen and some bread on the stove. Bye now."

The girls left. Landen, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other..."food. they all said at the same time and went to get some of it....

With the girls

Hey don't you two get tired of coming over everyday? It seems as if you never have enough time to look for the Shards when you do."

Kagome and Sango stopped Nienna. "You know that we enjoy coming over!" Kagome had told her.

Yes and you know that you are sick, and that is more important than the shards. We have enough time for the Shards anyways." Sango added.

Thanks you two! You are the best!" They walked for about two more minutes when they stopped again. "Here we are. I bet its nothing serious. But I need to know for sure."

With that the 3 girls walked into the doctor's office and signed in. "I never liked waiting in this area." Kagome said. She once had to with her Grandpa.

After about 15 minutes later the nurse walked towards them. "Miss. Nienna, the Doctor will see you know. Follow me please." The followed her into a little room. "The Doctor will be with you in just a minute."

The nurse walked out closing the door behind her. (Like they normally do)

"Hey Sango?"

She looked at Nienna. "Yes Nienna?"

"I was wondering if you want to get married? Like soon? Like .... really soon?" Nienna said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay you caught me. I wasn't going to say anything till after we found out what was wrong with Nienna but...." she hesitated. "Miroku asked my to Marry him!"

Kagome spoke up. "It's about time! I thought he was never going to ask you! What did you say?"

Kagome asked without noticing the Doctor standing in the doorway listening. "I said. Yes."

"Well congratulations!" The Doctor said. She was a woman in her twenties, very attractive, with cinnamon hair put into a bun. "So I am here to see a Mrs. Nienna?

"Yes. It is me."

"Okay then now we can get started." The Doctor took a seat on the little stool. "I am Dr.Kasshu, nice to meet you all. I am going to ask you a few questions if that is alright?"

"Fine by me."

"Okay then, when have you been feeling sick most?"

"In the mornings! They are terrible, and with this woun... I mean with this heat it has gotten worse."

She was afraid that Dr.Kasshu would ask where she got such a terrible wound if she told her about it. "Okay then, have you had any weird cravings?"

"Actually, I have the past two weeks. Why?"

Dr.Kasshu stood up for her seat. "Well I know what is wrong but I want a blood test just to make sure." She then wrote on a piece of paper and gave it to Nienna."I will see you all when you are done. Go to the Lab down the hall for the test. I will be back with the results."

Dr.Kasshu walked out of the room leaving the door open for the girls. "I wonder what's wrong?" Kagome asked. Nienna then felt sick again so Sango and Kagome took her to the bathroom.

"Hey Inuyasha, I think that I am for a walk in our time. I haven't been there for 3 months. I just want to breath the fresh air from there. This air doesn't seem as clean. Come and get me if the girls come back."

"No problem! I will talk to the monk for now."

"Thanks" Landen walked outside and then into the well. When he came out he looked around. There were still painful memories of Kikyou's attack on Nienna. So he decided to walk to the village to visit. When he got there he saw Kaede there. "Lady Kaede what brings you to this village?"

Kaede turned around. " Oh, it is ye Landen....I thought that ye would be here but ye weren't. What has happened all this time?"

"I went to Nienna's time. We met Inuyasha, Kagome,Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha killed Kikyou after I tried to. She almost killed Nienna. Then I finally asked Nienna to marry me, and we did get married not long ago!"

" I sure have missed a lot now haven't I. Congratulation on yer marriage!"

"Thank you. Nienna hasn't been feeling good, so she took Kagome and Sango to the Doctor with her. She will be back soon, so I must be going.. I will bring everyone to visit soon."

"Good, I would really like to see ye again soon."

"You will" Landen walked out to be alone. He headed for the woods not knowing where he was headed, but really didn't care at the moment.

"So what is wrong with me Dr. Kasshu?"

"Call me Rain... Well anyway, it was just as I thought. Congrats you are expected in 9 months!"

"I'm... what??.."

"You are pregnant of course!!"

Nienna or anyone else knew what to say. "I'm...pre...pregnant!"

"Yes you are! I am happy for you! You found a lucky man... and by the ring on your finger you married him. Now you and your husband are going to have a baby! Isn't it wonderful...It reminds me of when Domon first told me he loved me... " Rain sighed.

Just then a woman opened the door quickly and called Rain Kasshu away to help someone. "Dr. Kasshu, come quick! It is an emergency!"

"Okay! congrats again Nienna, as well to you Sango, and Kagome I bet you have a lucky guy too!. I must go now, I hope to see you again soon!" Rain left the room to tend to the other patient in need.

The 3 girls stood there quiet...the Kagome broke the silence.."I can't believe it!" She then turned and looked at Nienna. " Your going to have a baby! DO you know what this means!?" She looked at Sango "We are going to be Aunts!! Nienna is going to be a Mother!!"

Kagome couldn't hold back her excitement, and got Sango joined in her joy. Nienna didn't look full of joy like the other 2 girls in the room. Or like Rain Kasshu was.

After a little while out in the woods Landen finally stopped and sat down. " I just need some time to think.. A lot had happened and I just need to catch up on everything."

Landen closed his eyes to think when a stranger came up to him. "What are you doing stranger, sitting all alone?" He opened his eyes to see a woman. " I'm Kagura" she said smiling at him with her fan in front of her face. He just closed his eyes again not listening and wanting her to leave. "I am sorry if I am bothering you, will you help me? I am really lost."

Landen opened his eyes again. "Where are you going?"

"The next village. But all I really know is it is in that direction."

She pointed off into the woods. "I guess I can take you. But I will leave if we don't get there soon!" He got up and started walking the direction she said.

"Okay" was her response. She made a small evil laugh to herself and walked up next to him...

Me: Okay maybe I should stop writing..

My mind: NO! Keep going, if you don't I will erase the memory of Cheese from your brain...FOREVER!!

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Fine I will keep going... wait.. I DON"T HAVE A BRAIN!!! OR A MIND!! who are you..

My mind: Just keep going!

"So what is your name?" Kagura asked with no reply. "Well you can't not talk to me all the way there can you?"  
  
"I can if I want." Landen said looking ahead.

"You know, you are really cute.. To cute to be by yourself..."

"Please don't do that. You won't get anywhere flirting like that to a married man." he smiled when he thought about Nienna.

"Your...Married to her..?"

"Yes I am"

'Naraku doesn't know that he is married! Now I can't sweet talk him. I need to tell Naraku. Or his plan will never work!' She thought." Look there is the village! Come you must meet my father! He will be happy to know the one who helped me back!"

"No. I must go!"

"No. Please, I will never ask you for another favor again!" He agreed and they walked into the castle like place. "I will be right back." She walked off into another room. "Finally Naraku! I have bad news! He is married to the Miko's new friend."

"That just means my plan will work even better."

"But ho.." she was cut off.

"No Questions! We have to get him to believe that Nienna lied to him.."

Me: Okay I am done writing!

My Mind: I think it is weird that you have an evil mind but don't really act like it! So that means you ARE Strange!

Me: How did you possibly know that.???

My Mind:Hey no back talking or NO CHEESE MEMORY!!

Me: Okay! I surrender. Please anything but that! DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Landen? And why was Rain Kasshu from G Gundam in this story?? Wait.. that part was just for fun... hehehehehehehehehe PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! If you have ANY idea's that I could use PLEASE tell me.. I do not care how stupid or kewl they are.. I NEED idea's! Thankies!

Anime Nienna (aka: baka) 


End file.
